Of Second Chances and Serendipity
by Fantasism
Summary: After following in her father's footsteps, her mother has once again commanded Dio to take care of her, one way or another. But is Aya willing to give up her new obsession for this mysterious man? And does Dio have the strength to deal with her insanity? Does anyone willing to destroy human life deserve a second chance at all? Aya/Dio. Rated T for language and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I have so many stories to finish. Why not start another one? -shot- I just finished this game and it was really freakin' awesome. But the ending! Aya! Why?!

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this, neither the game or the characters are mine.

–

Of Second Chances and Serendipity

_Chapter 1:_

Aya ran her hands under the scalding water, wincing at the heated temperature but enduring it. Hot water was the best way to get blood off ones skin, after all, and the red, raw feeling was a sort of punishment for her. Because she knew she was doing wrong—knew she deserved to be berated in some way.

But no one would give that to her.

Glancing up, she looked at herself in the mirror and flinched. She looked remarkably like her mother for a moment.

What would her mother think?

_I'm sorry, Mom_.

Sighing, she dried off her hands on a nearby towel and exited the bathroom. From the kitchen, she heard Maria bustling around, probably preparing for dinner. Not that Aya had eaten dinner for a long time now. Always, she was too engrossed in her studies, her obsession. Often, eating was the last thing on her mind.

She'd much rather be playing.

Knocking on the door resounded throughout the seemingly tiny home and Aya bit her lip. Another patient.

Another doll.

Pretty lips formed into a tiny smirk, and then a full out grin that resembled her father's.

–

Dio's one good eye shot open with alarming speed as he sat up, gasping for breath. The golden orb darted around, looking for signs of any danger as he was accustomed to while he was alive. Finally, it settled on a woman.

"Mrs. Drevis," he said politely, giving her a small smile as he rose from his spot on the ground. Glancing at his surroundings, he noticed that he was in the same spot he died in—both times. At the Drevis Mansion. Or rather, what was left of it. Piles of burnt wood and ash littered the yard where such a grand home used to stand.

"Dio," she answered, and she was just how he remembered her; beautiful, and extremely powerful. Even deadly. A quick peek at the dirt proved that her feet did not touch the ground, and her hair flew about her face in a way that was terrifyingly lovely, even though the air was calm. Still, her own lips curved upwards into a look of graciousness. She was glad to see him.

Which meant she needed something.

He ran a hand through his messy, debris-matted hair, noticing that his bandages had come off, leaving a gaping hole in his face. He made a mental note to remedy that as soon as possible. Most people didn't appreciate his looks. In fact, young girls even tended to _fear _him for them.

Dio looked at the older woman expectantly, and she at least had the decency to blush, knowing that he knew he was not brought back to life because of her mercy. "I need your help again, Dio. The past is repeating itself."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Repeating itself? "But your husband's gone," he said. He'd like to say _dead_, but his body was never found. He had his suspicions that the mad scientist had been taken to another world, like Dio had. He could only hope the world was as twisted as the Doctor's mind, he thought cruelly.

Then, he shook his head. In the afterlife, grudges were what got you in really big trouble, so he'd best stay away from them.

"That's right," the lady before him agreed. "He _is_, for lack of a better word, gone. But Aya... she isn't."

Dio liked to think himself sharp. He'd gotten good grades in school, and while he couldn't afford higher education, he believed he was reasonably bright while he was alive. But Mrs. Drevis had him totally lost now, and it was clear on his face. "I thought you wanted her alive and well," he stated, which was the truth. That was exactly what she had told him.

"I do," she conceded, "But she's _not _well. I need you to help her."

Alarmed, Dio stiffened. He'd taken a liking to the small, then-eleven-year-old. She had a firey spirit and an amazing determination and will with her refusal to quit, even when it was the right thing to do. He respected that. He had the inkling that she'd grow up to surpass even her mother's beauty, with a bright soul that no one could tamper with. She would be an unstoppable force, but one of good. She seemed to have her head on straight, and had done the right thing in leaving the house, her father, and all the bad history behind. "What's happened to her?"

"She found something," Mrs. Drevis said. "A book. One of her father's old journals, I think. And when she read it—she must have seen something there. Something that intrigued her or prompted her to go absolutely insane."

Insanity—Dio knew that well. He himself had gone insane under Mr. Drevis' _care_. He could picture that word being slathered in poison. So crazy, he had gotten, he'd gouged out his own eye. Technically, it was the scientist's fault, but at Dio's own hand.

"What has she done?" he asked. Oh, he hoped she wasn't gouging out her own eyes. They were far too pretty to lose. He hoped she wasn't locked up at some asylum, also. He could get her out, to be sure, but she might come out... wrong.

Mrs. Drevis sighed deeply, burying her face into her delicate hands. "She's... experimenting."

"With what?" he asked, and then he _knew_.

_Like father, like daughter._

"Oh, no," he mumbled.

"Oh, yes," was the response he received. "I can't have her suffer the same fate as that horrible man I loved. I can't watch that happen to my baby. You need to find her, and you need to help make her better. Take her away from her studies—far away. Watch and protect her, as I'm sure she's made enemies with this. Just, please... fix my little girl."

Dio nodded with determination. "Your wish is my command, ma'am."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Dio." Removing the limb, she continued, "She's in the woods not to far from here in a little cabin. It's North, away from town. Can you find her?"

"I can."

"Good." She smiled at him, and then turned serious. "Be careful, Dio... I fear she may be even more dangerous than her father."

–

A/n: Ugh. I hate first chapters. Gimmie feedback if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Dio paused before the stairs, considering his next course of action carefully.

Option 1: He could barge in there, take Aya by the wrist, and demand her to run away with him and stop her experiments at once. He could tell her how worried her mother is, possibly guilt her into quitting her disturbing hobby, and use her father as an example of her future, scaring her into doing what he wanted.

Option 1 may result in bodily harm or her refusal to cooperate. Dio winced, remembering Alfred's punishments when something went wrong.

And, as always, there was Option 2.

He just wasn't sure what that was yet.

Shaking his head, he decided to just go with it. He was usually a man of thought, not of action, but action may be the only appropriate approach to this.

Dusting off his clothing, he mentally did a check list to make sure he was presentable. Before coming, he'd bandaged his missing eye once more, as well as got a good look at himself for the first time in years. Before, he'd been a boy—a mere teenager. Now, however, he seemed to have the body of a young man. He wondered if Monika gave him this body as a gift. Maybe not. He'd think that she'd at least replace his eye if she were doing him any sort of favors. So his growth was a mystery. Besides tending to his wound, he'd changed clothes and even brushed his hair. Remove the gruesome injury, and he would call himself handsome.

Figuring he looked well enough, he stepped up the wooden stairs. They creaked under his weight, though they did not seem old, and he was by no means heavy. _Must be worn_. He figured a lot of people must have walked up these same stairs to never come back down.

Shuddering, he wondered how Aya was now. Such an innocent little girl she had been. And now, well... she had to be a young woman at the very least. But he wasn't too worried about her appearance. It was her mind, her soul, that he was really scared for.

Not letting himself think about it (_become a man of action, _he told himself), he knocked on the door leading to the quaint little cottage. It was a lovely place, to be sure, but he already knew the horrors that lay beyond the door.

He internally prepared himself for whatever was to come next as the door seemed to open in slow motion. When the action was completed, a woman stood before him.

She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, to be quiet honest. Short, black hair framed a pixie face, heavy bangs falling over her forehead. Big, blue, soulful eyes stared up at him in amazement, a pert nose resting beneath. South of that was a mouth with full lip that were pursed in confusion.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Dio wondered what it would feel like to have lips—those lips—against his own.

"It's... you," she finally spoke, and Dio finally realized that this gorgeous woman was, in fact, the little girl he used to know. It was Aya. Well, she certainly didn't _look _deranged.

Maybe she was better off than Monika let on.

At least he could hope.

–

Aya was, to say the least, completely shell-shocked.

When she heard the knocking at the door, she figured it'd be another poor patient, begging her to be examined for whatever illness they may have. And she'd fix them right up, so that they'd never be sick again. That was her job. That was what she _did_.

What she did not expect was this boy.

Well, he was more of a man now, accurately. He couldn't be too much older than herself at eighteen. She could recognize him anywhere, even without that horrid mark on his face. She'd promised to never forget him, and she intended to keep it.

But... he wasn't supposed to be here.

Her past wasn't supposed to have any impact on her future. She was her own person. Yes, maybe she looked like her mother and practiced the same things as her father, but that was of her own accord. She allowed nothing to influence her physically. That book had become her future, and she was content with keeping it and Maria and Snowball as the only remnants of that time.

And this man would ruin anything.

She entertained the idea of slamming the door in his face, but she wasn't that rude. She'd been raised properly to be a good lady, and she'd be damned if she let something as little as the feeling of surprise ruin that.

He smiled at her then, but she could tell it was forced. She recognized forced smiles, she was a master at them.

"Yes, it's me. It's been a long time, Aya," he said. His voice had deepened, she noticed. He even sounded the part of an adult now.

She had to remind herself she was an adult, too.

"Um," she started lamely. "Would you like to come in? Maria—you remember her, right? Of course you do. Maria's making dinner. I'm sure she'll be... happy to see you, too." She stepped aside and motioned for him to step inside.

He did so, and they stood there for a moment in the entryway, taking in the past. Aya's mind was going a mile a minute. This couldn't be happening. Nothing could interrupt her studies. She needed to get rid of him and—

"Are you alright?"

Her head shot up so fast her neck cracked and she winced at the sound. The blonde man was looking at her in concern, so she shot him an easy grin. "I'm fine. Just... reminiscing."

He frowned then. "I'm sorry. I'm sure my sudden appearance must be rather stressful, but it's of the most importance, I assure you."

Aya waved him off with her hand. "Oh, no, don't worry about that," she stated. "You were just an unexpected guest. But Maria and I will be happy to have you." No, they wouldn't. "Make yourself at home." Leave as soon as possible, please.

His frown disappeared, replaced with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

She nodded at him, and then looked at her feet. "You know," she mentioned, "I never caught your name before." That was true and she was curious. He asked her to never forget him and he never even told her what he was called.

He chuckled. "How rude of me." She smiled. "To be honest, I don't remember what my name was beyond..." he paused, checking her reaction. "Beyond being taken away," he finally settled on. "But now everyone just calls me Dio."

"Like the god of wine?" she asked, and he shrugged. She supposed he wasn't much interested in Mythology, unlike her. Everything interested her.

"Mistress?" came from the kitchen. Both people in the entryway looked up as Maria entered the room. She was well into her thirties by now, but still as lovely as ever. Her green eyes widened when she saw Dio, a look of fear gracing her pretty features. "What's going on?"

"Maria, you must remember Dio," Aya said, placating. "He's going to be staying here for a while, I suppose."

Oh, Aya certainly hoped not.

–

A/n: Introductions! Yay! This story is on an official roll.

Reviews are much appreciated. The more reviews, the more chapters, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dinner was, to say the least, _extremely awkward. _

Even Dio, who had lacked actual human contact for God knows how many years, knew the tension was so thick it was hard to breathe. Maria and Aya kept giving each other uncomfortable looks, and Dio mostly stared at his untouched food. No one tried to make much conversation, and the blonde man was sure he heard _moaning _coming from the basement at one point, which Maria excused herself during.

When she came back, the groaning had stopped.

It was now well into the nighttime, and Dio honestly wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget the days trials and tribulations. Sleep was good, he knew. When he'd been alive, he wasn't one to take naps—he would have much rather been out there living. But then he'd died, and when he _could _sleep he'd dream, and he much preferred his dreams to reality. So it was needless to say that all the boy wanted was a comfy bed and the ability to get some good shuteye.

Unfortunately, he had a job to do. And Dio was not one to shirk his duties.

And so he found himself outside of Aya's bedroom door, pacing back and forth across the short hallways, hands tucked behind his back, and wondering what his next move would be. (_Man of action!_)

Shaking his head, he approached the door and raised his fist. He brought the hand down to knock on the wood, but he found his knuckles touching something soft instead.

When he looked up, his fist rested against an aghast-looking Aya's forehead.

He jumped back a good foot, stuttering out apologies. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think that—I mean, you weren't supposed to open the door _first_, you're supposed to open it after—"

The girl waved him off with a wiggle of her fingers. "Don't worry about it so much, it was an accident," she pacified. Then, she smiled, an alluring upturn of her full lips that made his heart skip a beat.

What were these feelings? he wondered. He'd never quiet felt anything like them. Before his untimely demise, he didn't get to experience much, and he figured being dead and all would lessen his emotions, but it seemed he was not that lucky.

"Why are you up?"

Realizing rather belatedly that Aya had asked him a question, he blushed. "I wanted to speak with you," he said.

The petite, black-haired woman bit her bottom lip and looked at the clock on the far wall. "Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

"O-of course not," she answered. It was clearly a lie. She was dressed, and looked rather awake. She couldn't be going to bed. "But it is rather late."

Dio frowned. "It's important," he assured. Aya tried to disguise a sigh as a yawn, but he caught it. Jaw clenched, she gave him another smile, this one forced. She stepped aside and motioned him into her room with a sweep of her arm.

He entered the modest bedroom, looking it over. It was simply, really, with a dresser with which sat family photos, a vanity set up with an array of perfumes, a bed, and a rabbit cage. On the far side was a large bookshelf that held a large collection of books and a small desk. Dio thought the room suited her.

"You can sit anywhere," she said, and he walked towards the desk chair and sat, but eyed the bed first. It sure looked _comfy_.

Aya sat down on the bed and faced him, hands folded on her lap. "What's up?" she asked casually.

Oh, he wished this could be casual.

"You have to know why I'm here," he said, to which Aya shook her head, looking truly lost. "Your mother sent me."

"You talked to Mom?" she asked, back straightening. A look of fear crossed her pretty features before they were replaced with confusion. "What did she want?"

"You really _don't _know?" he asked. Alright, now _he _was troubled. Did she not realize what she was doing was... wrong?

Maybe not.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "What do you keep in your basement, Aya?"

She had the decency to blush at the acquisition. She got very, very quiet then, staring at her own dainty hands. It was a few minutes before she spoke.

"I keep what I have to."

It was Dio's turn to sigh. "Aya, you don't _have _to do anything. You saw your father's demise, do you want to end up like—"

"Don't you dare speak of Father!" she shouted, making him jump. She flew to her feet, walking towards him with her hands on her hips. "You don't understand; you don't understand the _perfection _that I can make with these people. Ugly, beautiful, young, old, it doesn't _matter_, I can make them so utterly perfect together and it's lovely." She smiled once more then, and it was true, but it was a cruel, sadistic grin that frightened him. "I could make _you _perfect, Dio."

"Aya—" he stood, back up against the desk. He needed to get away from her. She really _was _crazy.

"No, no. Don't fret," she said. "I won't make you a doll—I want you alive. But I could give you another eye. _Then _you'd be perfect—so handsome! What color eye do you want, Dio?" I have all sorts of them. You could pick."

"I don't want—" he looked around desperately. He needed some sort of weapon, some way to defend himself if Aya got too insane. She was speedily reaching that point.

"Don't be shy!" she exclaimed, that manic grin still across her mouth. Then, a look of understanding lit up her features. "Oh." she said. "I understand."

A breath of relief escaped through Dio's lips. _Thank God_.

She spun on her heel, towards her vanity, and began digging through the drawers for something. Raising a brow, Dio was about to ask what for when she faced him again. A scalpel was clenched in her tiny fist.

"You want _my _eye."

His remaining eye widened. "No!"

"Yes!" she laughed then, and it was utterly terrifying. She pressed the sharp object against her cheek, just under her socket. "I'll give it to you, you know. You saved my life so many years ago; it's the least I could do for you. I could always get another eye, but you having mine... you'd be so _perfect_."

Not knowing what else to do, he raced towards her and knocked the surgery tool out of her grasp. It clattered to the ground and she looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing, Dio?" she asked. "I thought you wanted this."

"I don't," he said on hitched breath.

Pure confusion shone in her blue eyes—both of them, even the one she almost lost. "But..." she trailed off.

Dio realized he couldn't deal with her tonight. And maybe not at all.

But he was going to try.

"Go to bed, Aya," he said, a small smile on his lips to comfort her.

She shook her head. "I can't, I have a job to do."

"Skip it for the night," he bargained. She glanced off into the distance for a moment, but then nodded.

"One night," she assured, and then started walking towards her bed.

He nodded back at her. "Goodnight, Aya."

"Wait."

Her turned towards her, and she was glancing at the ground. "Will you stay with me?" she asked. "Just for the night, I promise."

It was probably a really bad idea.

(_Man of action!_)

"Of course."

She grinned, and it wasn't crazed, but relieved. She threw back the covers on her bed, and pushed over towards the far side, near the wall. She patted the side next to her.

Having nothing more to do, Dio climbed in after her.

"Goodnight, Dio," she murmured, closing her eyes, seeming to drift off already.

"Goodnight," he said, but she was already asleep.

–

A/n: Crazy!Aya had made her appearance. Oh boy.

R&R!


End file.
